Data centers including multiple computer server racks arranged into multiple rows incorporate power distribution solutions for delivering power to the computer servers. Electrical Panelboards, for example, are commonly used in data centers for delivering power to the multiple rows of computer server racks which constitute branch circuits. A Panelboard may be either wired to a floor power distribution unit (“PDU”) serving an entire row or wired to a bus bar above the row, for example. A monitoring system such as Schneider Electric's PowerLogic Branch Circuit Power Meter, is commonly used to monitor the Panelboard and provide information relating to the current, voltage, and power load on each branch circuit associated with a Panelboard.
Existing branch circuit power meters, however, are not flexible and therefore are not easily expansible. For example, during installation of a data center, a branch circuit monitor may be configured to monitor a number of branch circuits associated with a Panelboard. A data center may expand over time, however, which may require additional Panelboards. It may be expensive and inefficient to install and calibrate additional monitoring circuits that meet the industry defined Revenue Grade Metering standard.